


Love You More

by pinky_heaven19



Series: For You I Saved the Love [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Parents, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinky_heaven19/pseuds/pinky_heaven19
Summary: Harry and Louis have been together for years and they're thinking about adding one more member to their loving family.OrThe short, fluffly sequel to "For You I Saved the Love (I Never Knew How to Give)"





	Love You More

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you so much for being here! I've been feeling very nostalgic lately about this fic, so I decided to write a little something extra for it, to show how the family has grown. I hope you enjoy this short oneshot!
> 
> Thanks again to [JohnDoe221B](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe221B/pseuds/JohnDoe221B) for always being such a great beta!  
> 

When Harry woke up, the first thing he noticed was that it was bright in the bedroom. Bright as in “the sun has been up for at least an hour”, and his eyes shot wide open. He looked at his cell phone on the night stand and realized it was 8:17 in the morning. He couldn't remember the last time he'd woken up after eight.   
  
He tilted his head to find Louis sound asleep next to him. He couldn't help the small smile that curled his lips. Louis always slept in only his underwear – a habit he'd picked up from Harry early in their relationship - and the skin on his back looked golden in the morning sun. His hair was ruffled and he was letting out soft puffs of air through his parted lips. Harry wanted to kiss him good morning, but didn't want to wake him up on such a rare occasion: a sleep in.   
  
Harry slowly stretched his arms above his head and listened for any sounds in the house. The baby monitor was silent and he couldn't hear any footsteps coming from their daughters' bedroom or anywhere on the second floor. It was a Saturday morning, it shouldn't be unusual, but his house was normally bursting with sound very early in the morning. Their children had no respect for weekend mornings, but Harry couldn't bring himself to care. He loved nothing more than spending as much time as he could with the people he loved the most.   
  
Eventually, a  small sound came from the baby monitor, which was always turned up at the highest volume, and Harry was quick to snatch it and turn it off before it woke his husband. Slowly and without sudden movements, Harry got up from the bed and walked barefoot to his son's bedroom. He slowly peeked into the girls' bedroom to find them both sound asleep, each in their opposite beds. He marveled at the fact that Lilly, now 12, still hadn't asked to have a room of her own. He knew it was a matter of time before she did, but it still filled him with warmth that she loved her little sister so much she didn't mind sharing her pre-teen room with her.  
  
Finally walking into the  room next to the girl’s, Harry smiled when he reached his crib. The small boy was standing up, hands firmly gripping the crib's bars, and his glossy eyes were wide open. He was wearing nothing but a nappy, couldn't stand to sleep in his clothes. Harry wondered where he got that from. “Good morning, love”, Harry said, and the almost-two-year-old baby turned his head in his direction, giggling softly. “How did you sleep?” he asked the boy, who was smiling nonstop at his father's words. “Were you having good dreams, sleeping in like that?” he asked in his softest voice and the little boy nodded, chewing on one of his fingers.   
  
Harry checked his nappy and quickly changed him. Louis and him had a small, healthy sense of competition when it came to nappy changing. If Harry wanted to shave off the four seconds Louis had ahead of him, he would need all the practice he could get.  
  
When he was in a fresh nappy, Harry smiled and hugged the boy closer, smelling his delicious scent. It wasn't ten seconds before he started getting restless and Harry put him down. Now that he was walking on his own, the boy could stand shorter and shorter periods of time being held like that. He loved snuggling with his dads, but the world was big and his feet were fast. Harry and Louis knew from experience with their second daughter that many foster children showed some development delays and this, added with the boy's special need, made for some later than usual first steps.  
  
“Oi, hold my hand down the stairs,” Harry said and grabbed the toddler's hand, bending his back down with a wince. Still, he couldn't make himself let Jake go down the stairs on his own, as much as he thought himself brave enough to do it.   
  
The thing was, his son was blind from birth. Still, it didn't stop him from jumping around like a goat and nearly giving his dads heart attacks on a daily basis. Louis and him tried not to helicopter him so much, they wanted to raise free and independent children, but God help him if the stairs didn't worry him to death.   
  
Of course it was baby proof, with a safety gate installed at the top and bottom of it. The whole house had been adapted to better suit Jake's needs, but Harry would be damned if he wasn't extra careful until his son was old enough to understand the hazards a simple misstep could cause.   
  
He went beside the boy as he slowly made his way down the stairs. He would sit on a step and put his feet on the other one, only to slide down and do the same thing until he reached the bottom. Harry thought nobody could blame him for having thirty seven videos of him doing that. At least he only had twenty four of him dancing with his sisters.   
  
“What about some breakfast, huh?” he asked the boy, who mumbled a “yeah” as he followed his dad to the kitchen. Harry put him in his high chair and picked up an apple, an orange, a banana and an avocado from the fruit bowl, setting them in front of Jake. “Which one do you want?” he asked, and put the boy's hand on the first fruit. The small boy brought it to his face and sniffed it. He made a face and Harry laughed. He wasn't much into avocados either. He moved on to the other fruits laid out in front of him and smiled when he gripped the banana and waved it in Harry's direction.   
  
“Dis, dada,” he said and Harry nodded. It really was his kid.   
  
“And what is it, love?” he enticed, working on his vocabulary.   
  
“Anana,” the boy answered happily, and Harry took it from him to quickly peel it. “That's right, it's a banana. Are you a monkey? Do you love bananas?”   
  
The boy nodded and Harry giggled. He didn't bother cutting it up, just broke it in half and put each piece in one of his son's hand. The boy munched on it happily, squeezing the pieces between his chubby fingers a little harder than he should, but Harry didn't say anything. He wanted his son to explore as much of his tactile sense as he could, and the small boy loved the feeling of mashed fruit between his fingers.  
  
It had been the most difficult decision of their life to adopt him. With a special need that was indeed very special, they didn't know how they would fare. It had been difficult enough with Rose and her eating issues, but this was a whole other level of adaptation they weren't quite sure how they would manage.   
  
But Harry knew that, deep down, the decision had already been made when they saw his picture and read the short report on him. Dropped at an orphanage in China at only two days old, the boy had known no love from a family, even though he was very much loved by the staff that cared for him. They brought him home when he was barely six months old, and after eighteen of being in his forever family, the little boy was blossoming in ways that surpassed any and every expectation for him. Harry loved him to pieces and couldn't imagine his life without any of his children.   
  
“I love you, monkey. You know that, right?” Harry asked, touching the boy's head affectionately.   
  
“Wuve you, too,” the boy said, chewing a rather large chunk of banana.   
  
Harry was about to tell him not to speak with his mouth full – never too young to learn table manners – when he heard screaming from upstairs. Two high pitched voices were clearly arguing, and he could swear he heard crying. Jake heard it too, his white-ish eyes moving up to where the sound was coming from.   
  
“I guess your sisters are up,” Harry commented, and debated going upstairs to check on them. Then he heard Louis' stern voice and it was silent for a few seconds before he spoke again, calmer this time. “It sounds like they're in trouble, right? I guess daddy has it figured out, though,” he said and turned on the coffee machine.   
  
Louis came into the kitchen a few minutes later, wearing nothing but a pair of football shorts that always made Harry want to eat him up with a spoon. His bright blue eyes crinkled with a smile when he spotted Harry and Jake. “Good morning, boys.”  
  
At the sound of his father's voice, Jake started flailing his limbs, wanting to get out of the high chair and go to him. Louis made a quick stop at the counter, giving Harry a small peck on his lips – neither had brushed their teeth after all – before going to the babbling boy and picking him up.   
  
“Hey, monkey. Whatcha eating there?” he asked, resting the boy on his hip.   
  
“Anana,” he replied, and shoved his hand in Louis' face. The man laughed and nibbled on the boy's fingers, which made him erupt in a fit of giggles. “Delicious, banana flavored baby.”  
  
Harry smiled, feeling his heart almost burst out of his chest. He went to them and hugged Louis from behind, feeling his hot skin against his own. He kissed his son's cheek and then his husband's neck. “Morning,” he said, raspy voice making Louis shiver. Flashes of the night before flooded his mind and he was glad they got to sleep in to get some rest. A hand smudged with fruit was also shoved in his face and he laughed before taking a step back, getting them both a mug of coffee.   
  
“Everything alright upstairs?” he asked, sitting down at the table and sipping his coffee. Louis had to keep it away from the baby on his lap or the boy would drink the whole thing. He loved the smell of coffee and Louis had found him once on the kitchen floor covered in coffee grounds. He had eighteen pictures of the event to prove it.   
  
“Yeah, Lilly was using the hair brush that Rosie wanted to use, and hell broke loose. Now, they're braiding each others' hair. Literally, I mean. Lilly is doing Rosie's hair,” he said, eyes sleepy and puffy. He was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen, even after all these years.  
  
“Hell bwoke loose,” the baby repeated and they both gaped at him.   
  
“You know, your mother is coming to visit later today and I'm sure this will be the first thing he'll say when she gets here,” Louis said, matter of factly and Harry chuckled. He would never forget the phase when Rosie was utterly obsessed with car toys and couldn't say the word “truck” without saying “fuck”, and the uncontrollable laughter it brought on her parents only made the little girl scream it louder and louder every time she wanted to get a laugh out of her family. Harry's mom tried to act appalled, but he had recorded evidence of her showing Rosie a toy truck and asking her what it was.   
  
  
“Dada, more,” Jake asked, extending his hands to his father. Harry was happy to give him another piece of fruit. He seemed to be in a constant growth spur, and his hunger only lost to his sister's.   
  
“What do I have to do around here to get some pancakes for breakfast?” Louis asked with a sigh and Harry raised his brows.   
  
“You know what you have to do to get anything you want,” he said in a low rumble, voice dripping with honey, and Louis was smiling even before he finished his sentence. “Say please,” the innuendo giving way to an amused tone.  
  
“That's it? Oh wow, and here I was thinking I'd need to give you a blowie. You're getting easier and easier, Harold,” he clicked his teeth and stood up, putting Jake back in his high chair and standing beside Harry.   
  
“Thought your jaw might still be sore from last night,” Harry said with a smirk and Louis laughed.  
  
“Honestly, my knees are the ones killing me,” he admitted with a sigh of defeat. He bent over and circled Harry's shoulder with his arms, kissing his temple. Harry took his hand and kissed the back of it. “Love you.”  
  
“Love you, too,” Harry said, looking up at him in adoration. He smiled and closed his eyes when Louis kissed his forehead. “I’ll work on the pancakes,” he said and stood up. He heard laughter from a distance and the sound of fast feet on the floor. He barely had time to turn from the counter when a small body came barreling into him, making him smile and look down at his youngest daughter.   
  
“Do you like my hair, papa?” Rosie asked, her eyes gleaming with joy. “Lilly did it,” she said and twirled around so he could see the perfect French braid in his daughter’s thick, black hair. Louis taught her well.   
  
“I love your hair, princess,” he said and picked her up. At four years old, she was smaller than most kids, but she was so full of energy she seemed ten times bigger. “And I love you,” he said and kissed her softly on the lips.   
  
“Your breath stinks, papa,” she said wrinkling her nose and squirming for him to put her down. He heard Louis giggle and watched as he hugged her and talked seriously with her about the dream she’d had.   
  
Not a minute later they were joined by their oldest daughter. “Morning,” she told them, yawning.   
  
“Morning, love,” Harry said and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. At twelve years old, she was almost as tall as Louis. “How’d you sleep?” he asked, knowing she was anxious about her game, which was happening later in the day. She’d inherited her father’s love for soccer, much to Harry's dismay. He was bored half to death while they both cheered in front of the TV to any match that happened to be playing. Luckily for him, their other two children didn’t care for it as much and they got to spend quality time just the three of them, while Lilly and Louis did the same.   
  
“Well, I had a dream we won,” she said and went to her little brother, who was listening to them with his full attention. “You’ll cheer for me today, won’t you Jakey?” She told him with a smile, ruffling his hair, as thick and black as his sister’s.   
  
“You know I have an aunt who could predict the future in her dreams,” Harry told her and grinned when she rolled her eyes and sat at the table, checking her phone. She was wearing a pair of jeans shorts and an old t-shirt she’d gotten from Harry. She’d customized it, and her shoulders were bare where she’d ripped it and threaded in pins. She may have gotten her love for soccer from Louis, but she definitely inherited Harry's sense of fashion.   
  
Looking at her phone, her long wavy hair partially covering her face, she looked almost like a teenager. Harry's heart ached in his chest. He looked at Rosie, his trusted cooking sidekick. “Wanna help me make some pancakes?”  
  
She jumped with joy. “Can we have chocolate chips ones, papa?” she asked excitedly. He was planning on a much healthier version, but her excitement was contagious.   
  
“Sure, princess,” he said and she hugged his waist.   
  
“You spoil her,” Louis said, but he sounded playful rather than reprimanding.   
  
“If I don’t spoil my kids, who will?”  
  
“Our grandparents,” Lilly said with a smile.   
  
Louis raised his brows and nodded. “See?” he sipped his coffee and Harry slapped his ass. Louis giggled and kissed him, morning breath be damned.   
  
“Dads?” Lilly started, and they pulled apart, looking at her, who had her attention split between them and her phone. “Lucy is asking me to stay at her house tonight, can I go?”  
  
“Who is going to be there?” Louis asked, putting Jake back on his lap, letting the boy feel his scruff.   
  
“Lucy’s parents, Amy, Sonja…” she trailed off.  
  
“Will Alexander be there?” Louis asked, hiding his smirk behind the mug in his hands.   
  
Harry bit his lips not to laugh. His eyes met Rosie’s and she started to giggle. Lilly rolled her eyes, and she looked so much like Louis doing this that Harry felt his smile grow even bigger.   
  
“It was the first and last time I tell you about a boy,” she said, gritting her teeth.   
  
“We’re just teasing, love. But seriously, is he going to be there?” Harry asked, whisking the eggs as Rosie measured the flour.   
  
“I think so,” she said with a shrug. She was perfecting the art of looking like she didn’t care.   
  
“Wanna bring some mints?” Louis teased and she let her head fall onto the table with a thud.   
  
Harry coughed to hide his giggle, but Rosie was not so subtle.   
  
“Lilly is going to kiss a boy,” she said in a sing-song voice.  
  
“Shu-“ she started, but stopped short at her father’s intense glare. She sighed and turned her attention back to her phone. “So, can I go?”  
  
Harry and Louis exchanged a look. Years of being together taught them to communicate just with a look. “Sure,” Louis said.   
  
“You know, my first kiss was with a boy named Alexander,” Harry commented, pouring the batter on the frying pan, letting Rosie sprinkle the chips on top of it.   
  
“Really?” Lilly asked, doubtful. She knew her father was full of stories, not all of them exactly true.  
  
“Really, he was my cousin’s friend and he never looked at me again after that,” he said and noticed she was really paying attention.   
  
“Why?” she asked, her phone forgotten at the table.   
  
“I guess I was a terrible kisser,” he joked, but he turned serious again. “In reality, he was too scared to admit to himself he liked boys instead of girls,” he said and didn’t turn from the stove to see her face.   
  
“Oh, that’s stupid.”  
  
He smiled and nodded. “Yep.”  
  
“How old were you?” she asked, and she could’ve fooled anyone with her nonchalant tone, but not her parents. She’d come to them one night when she was supposed to be already sleeping, and told them Lucy had been kissed, officially making her the only girl in her group who hadn’t had her first kiss yet.   
  
Harry and Louis could not be prouder of themselves for having raised a daughter that actually came to them to talk about anything, who trusted them enough with her secrets. They only hoped it’d stay that way throughout her life.   
  
“Fourteen, I guess,” Harry said, trying to remember. Maybe he was actually thirteen, but the point was to make her feel okay.   
  
“Oh,” she said and turned her attention back to her phone as Harry put the last pancake on the   
pile.  
  
“How old were you when you kissed, daddy?” Rosie asked, mouth full.   
  
Louis smirked. “Twenty four, when I met your papa,” he said and both Harry and Lilly scoffed. Rosie seemed satisfied enough.    
  
They dug in, hungry and eager to start the day. Harry had taken Lilly to the crafts store the day before, and she’d rushed to do all her homework on Friday so she could spend her free time on the weekend working on her journal, and after her and Rosie cleaned up the kitchen after breakfast, she put all her pens, markers, tapes, water colors and any supply she might need on the table and got to work.   
  
Harry watched from the living room as both girls talked softly, Rosie working on a coloring book. Her speech was noticeably improving every day, it seemed. Although it took her long years to finally overcome her oral aversion, she now ate full meals with them. Long gone were the days of smoothies, of crying over a simple seed in them, over not even touching a fork.   
  
Harry looked at Louis and Jake sprawled on the floor, and he felt himself fill with love down to his very core. Jake was hammering on a toy keyboard he’d gotten as a gift from his aunt Lottie, but Louis wasn’t flinching, laying right next to the toy. Instead, he was encouraging Jake, touching the keys along with him and talking to him all the time. They knew how important it was for the young toddler to have all the auditory input he could possibly get, and he seemed to be learning new words every day.   
  
Harry wondered if Jake knew he was different, or if it would take him a little longer to realize his world was different from other people’s. He didn’t seem to mind it at the time, though, and that was all that mattered to Harry. He was the happiest little boy, and he couldn’t be surrounded of people who loved him more than his family.   
  
After lunch, they packed to watch Lilly’s game. She was carrying her overnight bag with her, would be going straight to Lucy’s house after the game. Lilly was lucky to have a best friend who lived so close to her.   
  
Louis was the one who paid more attention to her every move, while Harry tried to entertain their other children. He didn’t mind it at all, as they played in a park with lots of trees and a playground. By the time the game was finished, all three of their children were worn out. He tried to keep Jake alert enough to bathe him and feed him before putting him to bed. It would be a disaster if the boy napped now, so close to the evening.   
  
“Have fun, love,” Harry said as he hugged her daughter. She was sweaty and giddy from her team’s victory. She gave him a quick hug and a kiss. “Hey, that talk we had this morning. Don’t do anything you don’t want to, yeah? Don’t kiss anyone just for the sake of it, only if you really want to, okay?” he said, keeping his voice low.   
  
She smiled and nodded. “I won’t, dad.”   
  
Harry grinned. “Good, now go and have fun. Call us goodnight, okay?” he said and she nodded, running off to Lucy’s car.   
  
Harry turned to see Louis carrying a very sleepy Jake and holding hands with Rosie, and rushed to gather their things before putting everyone in the car.   
  
They had dinner and both kids shared a bath, saving them time. Harry tucked them in as Louis took a shower himself.   
  
“Sleep well, princess,” he told Rosie, kissing her forehead and adjusting the blankets around her. Jake was clinging to him, already asleep.  
  
“You too, papa. Love you,” she said, her eyes slowly closing. Harry had read them three bedtime stories after all.  
  
“Love you more,” he said and turned off the lights. He carried the small boy and placed him gently in his crib. He immediately started sucking on his thumb, laying on his side. He was the most precious child Harry had ever seen, and he kissed his temple softly after whispering how much he loved him.   
  
Harry was tired, but not exhausted, when he entered his and Louis' room. He smirked when he saw Louis quickly closing his laptop, which he had with him in bed. “What do we have here? Watching a little something before bed?” Harry mocked, the panicky expression in Louis' face making him jump to a less than wholesome conclusion.   
  
“Nothing,” Louis said, putting the laptop aside and sitting up completely.   
  
“What was it? I wanna watch it, too. Wouldn’t mind a repeat of last night,” he said and sat next to Louis on the bed, whispering his last words into Louis' neck.   
  
“It wasn’t anything like that,” Louis said, and his tone made Harry believe him.   
  
“No?” he asked, probing for more.   
  
Louis shook his head. “It was silly,” he said, looking away from Harry.   
  
“Hey, is everything okay?” Harry asked, searching for Louis' eyes. The man finally relented and opened the laptop again, tilting the screen so that Harry could see it.   
  
It was a picture of a little girl, not older than three years old, sitting on a play mat, smiling into the camera, surrounded by many other children. She was the sweetest thing, and Harry knew in an instant why Louis had been reluctant to show him what he was looking at.   
  
“Who is she?” Harry asked curiously.   
  
“Yang Ru,” Louis said, softly. “Karen sent me the picture, told me to spread the word. It was nothing, really.”  
  
Harry bit his lips, hiding a smile.   
  
“Oh, no, Styles. We agreed, no more children, a mental vasectomy, remember?” Louis said, shaking his head, but his attempt at sounding stern failed completely.   
  
“My cousin had her tubes tied and she still had Ava, remember?” Harry commented, pulling Louis into a hug. “And the guy from your work, didn’t he tell you his girlfriend was on the pill, and she still got pregnant, even with them using condoms?”   
  
Louis put his face on Harry's chest, laying them both down. “It’d be crazy, love. One more kid? We already have our hands full. And Jake is so young.”  
  
“Babe, you’re not sounding convincing,” Harry said with a smile and Louis smiled back.  
  
“I know,” he said. “If you weren’t the greatest dad in the whole world it’d be so much simpler.”  
  
“Learned from the best,” Harry said and pulled Louis for a long, lazy kiss. “Maybe ask Karen for her file? What do you know from her so far?” Harry asked, and sat up as Louis picked up his laptop again.   
  
“She’s three, has lived her whole life at the orphanage, and looks to be the cutest little Chinese dumpling,” he said with a grin. Harry couldn’t agree more. He could eat her up just looking at one picture.   
  
“Is she listed in the special needs?”   
  
Louis nodded. “Look at her left hand.”  
  
Harry hadn’t noticed it before, but her left arm ended at her wrist. “That’s it? She doesn’t have her left hand? Well, maybe we could give ourselves some slack this time.”  
  
Louis nodded, but they both knew what adopting an older child entailed. From other people’s experiences, that was. It was much harder than a clean slate; at this age she was already her own person, with baggage neither of them could even begin to imagine. But both Rose and Jake had been a leap of faith, and they’d learned it was _so_ worth it. The pain was unimaginable, but so was the grace.   
  
“Should I ask for her file?” Louis said, barely containing the face-splitting grin that was beginning to take up his whole face.   
  
“Let’s see if we can bring stumpy home,” Harry said and Louis punched him in the arm.   
  
“We are _not_ calling our child stumpy,” he said, but laughed along with Harry.   
  
“Everybody else will, might as well make it a loving nickname first,” he tried to explain himself, but was pinned down onto his back by Louis, who was straddling his waist.   
  
“You’re amazing, you know that?” he said, and Harry nodded.   
  
“I’ve been told before, yeah,” he grinned and pulled Louis for a much more heated kiss this time. Even after all these years, the desire he felt for Louis was only getting stronger.   
  
“We can’t make a baby in the traditional way, but I say we keep trying,” Louis teased, nibbling on Harry's bottom lip. “You’d look amazing pregnant, love,” he said and Harry giggled.   
  
“Wanna try and put a baby in me tonight?” he joked, and Louis smiled fondly down at him.   
  
“Love you like crazy.”   
  
Harry replied with his favorite words, the ones he never doubted for a second. “Love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always much appreciated. Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://pinky-heaven19.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
